You've Gotta Do What You've Gotta Do
by Desireallaround
Summary: This is a gender bend story based off the Disney cartoon Kim Possible. Rated M for future chapters with sex and smut. If you dont like don't read, please review!


"Look Ron, you either help me with this case or I will stop tutoring you in school, and we both know how much you need that tutoring."

"ok KP let me explain to you the real importance here, Bueno Nacho is having a interview, not just any interview either, no no no, a real life, once in a life time, extraordinary chance interview of the big man himself, the man behind the magic, the CEO of Bueno Nacho himself. You don't understand KP, if I go I would be able to not just meet the man, but I would get to ask him one of my very important questions."

" And what question is that exactly Ron? How do you get the meet inside the taco?"

"The mocking doesn't hurt me anymore KP, well it stings but that's not the case, I need to go."

Kim Possible held her stance pondering the options she had in the moment, and at this point she didn't have many. She needed Ron to distract Drakken while she faced Shego and defeated them both in the end, like they usually do in their daily battles. Kim really didn't want to keep Ron from something that was so important to him and she knew how much he loved Bueno Nacho, she internally argued with herself while Ron stood feet away from her begging.

"Fine you can skip this mission, only because I know how important this is to you."

"Really KP? Thank you so much! You did the right thing for me and Rufus!"

Kim just smiled, gave Ron a quick peck on the lips and headed out to her mission alone. She knew that this wouldn't be hard, she's gone on many missions before without Ron and that turned out greatly in the end. As the heroin made her way the layer of Drakken and Shego she fell into a deep case of day dreaming slowly walking while pondering many thoughts that tugged on her brain. She walked slowly and cautiously loosing track of anytime or any thing other than her current thoughts.

-beepbeep beep beep-

Her kimmunicator rang immediately breaking her out of the trance and back into her current task.

"what's the sitch Wade?"

" There seems to be a slight recalculation in the location of Drakkens layer. He moved suddenly, I would say under 24 hours. He's located in the opposite direction, in the eastern city, your gonna need to turn around quickly if you want to get there any time today."

" That's quick, but oh well. Ok I'm on my way now. Thanks Wade"

Knowing that she had been moving in the wrong direction this whole time Kim was gaining to be flustered and a little annoyed, nothing seemed to be working out for her today. She called an old friend who owed her a favor and coped a ride from him. She arrived at her location quickly and stealthily making sure to stick to the regular plan to make this mission as simple and easy as she could. While Kim worked he way up to the layer something else was happening inside with Shego and Drakken,

"Shego! Where are you? I need you to help me with the gender bend automatic 5000, Shego! Common Shego please anytime now would be wonderful" Drakken being extremely more ancy then he usually is begged for Shego to make her appearance at any given moment.

"Shego, why is it that every time there is a mocking opportunity open you are there in a flash but when it comes to one of my brilliant ideas you are always late?"

"Yea yea yea I'm here, I'm here, stop whinning my baby cousin has more patience than this and he is still in diapers pooping himself. what is it this time Dr. D?"

"Shego why must you put down all my ideas? you don't even know what I plan on doing! Really Shego give me some credit here I'm trying my best here cut me SOME slack" Drakken was becoming upset at his sidekick's lack of trust but then again that was nothing new for someone with the personality of Shego.

"Oh please ive learned not to get my hopes up, especially with something called 'gender bend automatic 5000' what do you plan on doing with this thing anyways? Change Kim into a guy? Like that's gonna work. She would probably just kick your ass in a more manly way."

"well...yes... that was the plan. Now that I know your exact level of trust can I please fill you in on what will REALLY happen? Ok so the plan is this, you will plant the little hero with this little chip and it will connect with this machine. Once this is implanted onto her the next person we've gotta worry about is that dimwit of a sidekick, I will plant it onto him. Once they are both implanted with the chip all we gotta do is get away with the machine and we will initiate step 2"

Drakken was excited about this plan as he explained it to Shego he laughed viciously once his explaining was over with. Shego of course being the quick minded and sarcastic villain she is answered to his plan with a smirk saying,

"Wait.. I guessed right? well ill be damned how did I ever guess...and that was the stupidest one I could think of to. Nothing is off limits with you doctor D."

Shego walked off and sat down in a chair across the room filing her nail waiting for the action to begin. her long black hair draped to one side and her tight cat suit hugging every crevice of her body made her the sight for any man. She sat quietly while doctor Drakken paced furiously waiting for the hero to break in at any moment.

"where could she be? she was always on time and ready to ruin my plan, how come today is different? where is a hero when ya need one"

"Maybe she has some actual danger to take care of, or maybe even a real villain, who knows, maybe she had some real things to take care of" Shego added with a slight cough and full attitude. While Shego and Drakken went on with their usual tiff Kim was making her way up to the layer when she heard a rustling behind her. She stopped in her tracks ready to fight off anything that dared to come after her. She stopped dead in her tracks scoping out her surrounding.

"KP don't hurt me its me! Ron! don't do anything I'm a friend! Don't hurt me!" Kim immediately got out of stance and relaxed and greeted Ron with a friendly hug and a warm smile. She was extremely happy to see him and was so relaxed now that she had him by her side once again.

"Hey Ron what happened to your whole interview thing? Aren't you missing it?"

"Oh KP there's nothing to miss, the whole thing was a bust, he never showed and I was stuck there and I got kicked out for eating all the tacos, but that's not important...cause I snuck some in my pockets!"

"Ron come on we gotta handle the Drakken and Shego then we can talk about your tacos. Lets go"

Kim led Ron into the layer just like they've done many a times before hand. nothing about this mission seemed to be out of the usual or strange so they both handled the problem like they have before. They both snuck in and worked their way to find the main room where the evil scientist and the sidekick could be found. Both of them keeping every move as silent as possible and keeping as stealthy as they could manage. Kim knew that this was routine and that this was something she has done five-thousand times over but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something up with this one. The hero was worried and was feeling odd, but she knew she had to shake off the feeling so she could just get this nightmare of a mission over with. Kim and Ron made their way to his main gadget room and prepared for the regular action that will take place.

"Well fancy meeting you here Drakken, what do you have for me today? Bring it on, im ready for any little gadget you've got planned." Kim stood in her stance ready for Shego to attack at any moment. But she always needed a sly remark to open with.

"Well hello princess, say tell me, what took you so long? I had to sit here and listen to Drakken and you KNOW what a bore that is. Ill say Kimmie, your getting a little sloppy, but no worries, ill beat it out of you." Shego then lunged at Kim, hands glowing green with the deadly plasma that could easily kill anyone or anything. The tumbled, rolled, fought, and punched at each other fighting with all might and strength they both had. Each of their stamina was impeccable and they both could easily go for hours on end. Shego was desperately trying to get the chip that Drakken created to latch onto the heroin as possibly as she could, but since Kim dodged and ran and flipped everywhere she couldn't get a good handle onto her to even attempt putting on the chip. While Shego and Kim went at it like tigers at a piece of meat, Drakken and Ron were almost hissy fighting each other. Arms flailing and words being tossed at one another it was a sight out of a comedy movie. Drakken easily planted the chip onto Ron when Ron had fallen backward when he tripped on a piece of meta that was wrecked when the girl were fighting. Drakken panted the chip onto Ron and once he did Drakken yelled out,

"Shego haven't you done it yet? What are you waiting for? For her to graduate? lets go already come on!"

"Ok you fight her and ill take the prepubescent dweeb and his deformed, naked, cat." Shego was getting infuriated and with that, she punched Kim right through a thin piece of metal knocking her to the ground. Shego took this moment and placed the chip on the back of her neck where she knew it would take her a while to even find it.

"Ok its on, now lets go before I beat your ass to."

"Aha you do know I was kidding right? Shego? please don't be angry"

"Whatever just common and lets get out of here and ill make you pay later."  
>Shego and Drakken run full speed out of the layer trying to escape before Kim wakes back up and Shego has to go back and fight her again, Shego runs while holding the gadget that will continue this seemingly stupid plan of Drakken's. Ron rushes to Kim's aid trying to see if she's hurt or anything worse.<p>

"Kp...KP common wake up, are you hurt? Common wake up!" Ron looks over Kim with Rufus perched on her shoulder, Ron trying everything he could think of to get Kim back up and running. After a good minute Kim slowly wakes up with a pounding headache and a feeling of defeat. She slowly got up rubbing her head and groaning out of pain trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Ron? what happened? where did they go?"

" Don't worry KP, their gone but its all right you got a few licks in on that Shego, common lets go home."

************************************************************************************************************************************Yo guys Desireallaround here and this is just an authors note. I am so sorry for not posting any sooner than this, my laptop took a complete shit and I had to wait till I got a new one. This was a story recommended by a reader and I thought "why the fuck not". Sorry this chapter was boring but I had to set it up somehow. Anyways, I will be continuing this and there will be many chapters to come. Rated M for future sex and shit cause it is gonna get interesting. Any who, Bye now and any more recommendations will be greatly appreciated, please review. Love yall.


End file.
